Hope
by TEAM-SHAKIRA
Summary: 3 different planets, 3 different people. One world is bright, one is night, and one is...Dying? All children of rulers, they must band together to keep the universe from certain doom, but can one of them turn against her own family? PLEASE READ! IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! I PROMISE! R&R ;)


**Sup People? This is my new story…written cuz of a spark of imagination…I hope you like it…REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

Years before, a war raged on a small world far from any planet. It lasted for centuries, killing many, the only survivors awaiting their death. Then a prophet _appeared, giving an omen of hope health and re-growth._

I was a young boy, just old enough to think on my own. I was carelessly trotting through a patchy field, the scattered flowers bowing to the breeze as I set my course for home. I was surrounded by a content circle of trees, the nearest being a stones throw away. I never cared to admire the presence of these ancients, until one lonely pillar caught my eye. It was glazed over with a warm glow: one that caused it to smile. I held my place, and turned my sight to see what this tree was enraptured with. To my wonder, the Sun shone as never before. It appeared as an eye with no pupil, and it poured out a sea of orange that blanketed the landscape. I could feel the intense emotion it was shedding: it shackled me with dumbfounded amazement. This bowl of life was putting on a display as if it was it's last. The soft pink paint dusted some drifting clouds, and a hue of orange bounced off every living thing. Suddenly, to my dismay, I noticed it beginning to fall in an unlawful struggle. I didn't want this friend to go away; how can this be stopped? The star knew that it must take it's place, but it was in no wise going to do so without sharing itself. In great power, it flashed it's light with unparalleled strength. Since that moment, I have never felt so peaceful, and I think I never shall. As this giant of the sky drifted below the mountains' edge, it's kind tips offered their last comfort. The trees waved as their companion left once more, but they knew he would return. Throughout the scene, I wondered who the artist could be. Who bears the palette and brush? The resounding answer seemed to leap from the earth itself shouting, "Our Creator". I fell under to glory of this Master. His handiwork overwhelmed my soul. This God that molds the sunsets has painted a greater masterpiece still. He sent His Son, the spotless Lamb of glory, to set on the earth. This bright star came to us from the place of a manger. He lived in light, and died in darkness. A time was he hid by the hole of a mountain, and the Moon of evil perceived it had won the victory, forever to shine it's coldness on men. But the Son was not defeated. With power only of God, and with the fire of victory, praise His name, He rose again, in an unknown world, leaving everything he knew…his duty to _her_.

I was but a young girl, my blond hair short, my blue eyes wide, and my heart set. Walking home, by the beach, I saw the moon. The luminous light turned everything it touched a slight silvery color. The sphere seemed to smile at me, winking as the faint clouds veiled and unveiled the beautiful orb. I stood frozen, my mouth agape, curiosity halting me I my tracks. The land was dark, yet splattered with light, I wondered who could have perfected this? The mountains were tall, and regal, the river flowing like a sea of silver, the trees were coated in a layer of white, faint yet dominating. The night world was filled with creatures that pranced and hunted, hid and startled. I sat on a rock, in the center of the beach, staring at the water the was mesmerizing. I shuddered from the sudden cold as I walked across the beach. I quickly noticed it was deserted, no was around, not even the animals that had been hunting. It was almost eerie, for it was dark; the warm light from the moon was long gone. I bit against the gut feeling that something was wrong, and continued to walk. The rain pouring down on me gave the pavement a shimmer, almost like black water. Wind whistled against the trees that lined the lot. I sucked in a quick breath as I saw a dark shadow dart in front of me. But then it was gone, just as fast as it appeared...only to jump out in front of me, covering me. That day I was lost to the only world I knew.

I sat in the remains of my world, awaiting the 2 people prophesized to help us, the 2 people who are supposed to help me, save my world from more doom, more specifically, my evil father…

**REVIEW...I want 5 for the next chapter!**


End file.
